


You're my sun

by givemedragons9



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Space Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemedragons9/pseuds/givemedragons9
Summary: The Resistance is preparing to defeat The First Order once and for all. Poe knows the time to tell Finn everything he's ever wanted to say has come. Just before it's too late. And he knows Finn is looking for him as well. Because this time could be the last.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn, poe d
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	You're my sun

Everyone raced to get their ships ready for war; this time, The Resistance had more hope than ever. Even though the fear of losing floated in the air between each one of them. Poe checked on the pilots that were going to follow him in the battle against the First Order. He was glad to confirm every ship was functional and his mates ready to fight for what was right. To fight for the future of the galaxy, for the safety of the ones to come. He never mastered understanding how the force worked, definitely not how Finn thought it did years before when they planned the incursion of the Starkiller base. But something around him, some kind of connection between him and every alive thing was telling him that this time, _hope would triumph._

Also, that feeling kept it impossible for him to not search for Finn through the crowd. Out of every connection, this one was different. This one joined more than just thoughts; his heart longed for his heart. His soul called his name. His eyes desperately trying to distinguish his mate's figure from the rest. And there in the distance, he saw him. Standing in the middle of that chaos. With his eyes fixed on him. His heart rate plummeted. But his feet moved fast towards the young man. This time, he wasn't going to let the chance go. This time could probably be the last. The last time they would be in front of each other.

– "Poe" — Finn said as Poe slowed down until standing in front of him.

– "Buddy" — the pilot swallowed, a lump in his throat — "This is it."

He tried to contain the rush of desire his heart screamed from inside. The desire to tell Finn everything he'd wanted to express all these years. The desire to tell him he was afraid they wouldn't hug anymore. That they wouldn't hold hands again, or laugh, or smile. Or _love each other_. Tears started to form in his eyes; he just looked down to avoid them.

– "I have something for you, Finn" — he took his mother's ring and put it around Finn's neck.

– "Poe, you don't have to. I know what this means to you."

– "I want you to have it" — this time, salty rivers tinted his cheeks. He didn't mind Finn watching that side of him. He felt that safe in his presence.

– "Listen, we will make it. We'll destroy the First Order and come back home to see a brighter era for us. We'll win, Poe. I know we will. I have faith in it."

He held Poe's shoulder and moved closer.

– "In us."

Poe's cheeks were boiling at this point. Finn's touch was gentle because _he was a gentle soul._ That's one of the many things about him that drove his mind nuts for him. But there were notes of deeper affection in the way he touched his friend. Finn never said a word about it, but every time their skins met, any star seemed insignificant compared to the power between their souls, _constantly_ trying to reach for the other.

Poe steeled to look into Finn's eyes and nodded in approval.

– "I just hope to meet you again after this hell ends" – he never thought breathing required that much energy.

– "You bet your ass you will" – Finn smiled, giving Poe another reason to think he had reached heaven already. – "I'll have you next to me all the way to save me."

He grabbed the ring, and Poe tenderly smiled back. Maybe that was the moment to say how much he loved him. Maybe that was the instant they needed to admit any of their skies were incomplete without the other. That any of their worlds had any meaning without the presence of the other in it.

Maybe it was, _but_ Poe let it go.

Just because, deeply, he wanted to believe he would have the chance to do it when they would be back. He patted Finn's shoulder; Finn hit his in return, as Poe headed towards the X-wing.

But his hand was retained, and his body turned around. And within a second, magic took place in that hustle and bustle.

_And their lips met._

The sparks that flourished were inconceivable for Poe, his veins had never been filled with so much light. The beauty of that feeling turned the moment into a sunset, the moves of each one resembling clouds that played to caress the sun. _Poe was Finn's sun, and Finn was his._ He kissed him back, Finn's hands surrounding his waist and pushing him closer. Every kiss came after another, achieving giving them goosebumps each time they robbed each other the air between them. Poe placed his hand on his head, intertwining his fingers in Finn's hair. The other held his cheek: just in case the young man thought he had any chance of finishing the dream he had started.

Finn embraced the man with every bit of energy he found his body had. Poe's kisses getting softer, landing fondly on his lips. Giving him the last reason to fight. Poe was _the reason_ he would always fight for. No matter how terrified, he felt. No matter how impossible the mission seemed. There was something about him that made him feel endless. Capable of any wonderful thing. Capable of reaching any end, if he was on his side. And even from the distance, he had that ability to fill him with boldness.

Poe separated his lips and their foreheads bumped, each man resting his head on the other. His hands lay on Finn's neck, and Finn refused to let his lover go. Their eyes observed their faces, both being aware of what that had meant. _They were in love_. They had always been, since the moment they saw each other.

– "For good luck" — Finn laughed.

Poe's lips opened; screw coming back, this was the time.

– "I love y-"

– "I know" — Finn was faster, but the answer was solid.

So was Poe's.

His smile was wider than the moon. He wondered if he had known that much happiness before. He wondered how he was able to adore anything as much as he adored Finn. All that he was belonged with him; all his thoughts were for him. And the way his smile could make his heart flutter. Finn placed a last kiss on his left cheek, and unwillingly released _his everything_ from his arms.

– "Show them the hell of a pilot you are."

He disappeared between the people passing and going from one corner to the other. And Poe's hand missed the contact with Finn's skin. But his soul didn't respond to that lament, for it was floating too high to be bothered. The smile on his face was big, but the strength of his heart was now unstoppable. He hopped into his ship, _a new hope_ coming from within. From his heart. Because Finn was there. Undyingly. Because he knew he was enough to keep him alive. Somehow, that connection he had experienced before told him his sun was thinking about him as well.

He grabbed the wheel firmly:

– "We'll make it Finn. We'll make it."


End file.
